The Unstoppable Duo
by LovelySheree
Summary: They were teammates, so of course they worked well together. But sometimes, they wonder if it's not just teamwork that seems to pull them together. A series of one shots that are all BoruSara related.
1. Chapter 1

**To those who are following me due to my past NaruSaku related fics, those have probably come to an end. Not much reason as to why other than I've been getting into the Boruto anime and it's proving to be semi-interesting and quite sentimental. Not to mention it's brought an amazing character dynamic to table that I love: Boruto Uzumaki and Sarada Uchiha. Obviously if you read the description, you'd know that's what this story is.** **Love these new characters!**

 **Anyway, on to my newest one-shot series. Please enjoy!**

* * *

They were always told they worked well together. Mitsuki and ChōChō seemed inclined to tease them endlessly about their "budding romance." Of course, Boruto and Sarada would just ignore them and chop it up to being "close friends." However, it was a popular subject even to those who were not as provoking as Mitsuki and ChōChō.

Boruto remembered growing up and hearing his friends mumble about them under their breaths when they thought he wasn't listening. Like the time Shikadai, Inojin, Boruto, and Sarada all came back from a special escorting mission. It was after Sarada had become a Chuunin and his dad had assembled her first team. They came back with a only a few scratches on them and a few bumps in the road. They reported rouge Ninja had attacked, but they were quick to deal with them.

"These rogues," Naruto spoke up, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair, "They wouldn't happen to have any relation to the gang of high-ranking criminals that have been trying to steal information from Katasuke's research, would they?"

Sarada nodded, "They were, Hokage-sama. We made sure to bring them back to the village with minimal injuries. I wouldn't be surprised if they were already being questioned."

"Only 'cause we were holding back—we could've kicked their asses all the way to Sunagakure if we wanted—!" Boruto was silenced by Sarada's hand clamping it shut, the rest of his sentenced muffled behind her palm.

"Be _quiet_ , _"_ she warned him with a glare. Struggling out of her hold, he chose to heed her words, staying quiet but crossing his arms in a small pout. Sarada took a step forward and continued with her mission's report.

"I must say," Naruto said after hearing the details, "You handled this mission nicely. Well done, I'm impressed!" He flashed a grin, eyes squinting shut and cheeks rising high on his face.

"It shouldn't be a surprise," Shikadai said quietly to Inojin (assuming Boruto wasn't listening to them.) His hands were shoved lazily in his pockets as he leaned back in a full-body groan, "They _are_ Sarada and Boruto. Any mission with the two of them may as well be stamped with 'success.'" Inojin gave a small smirk, nodding, and then whispering something back—too quiet for Boruto to hear, but by the way Shikadai scoffed knowingly in response made Boruto assume it was still about the same subject.

He ignored them, like he did with everyone else, and tried to pay attention to what his father was rambling on and on about.

 _Why do they make such a big deal out of it?_ he wondered, frowning, _Besides, we're a_ team, _of course we're close. How can we be a team and_ not _have good teamwork?_

But he knew, begrudgingly, that they were referring to something other than teamwork.

"Tch," his frown got tighter and he looked down at his feet.

Currently, however, Boruto found himself at his favorite training spot near the old Uchiha grounds. It's where Sasuke would always take him to train—although his sensei hasn't been around much lately, and if he's able to stop by the village, it's never long enough to get any training in. And so, Boruto works on his own, throwing shuriken after shuriken at the wooden target.

He doesn't like it when people assume something of him. He grew up under a large umbrella of assumption as the Hokage's son, and he hated it. It was the second worst thing about his old man taking that stupid job. He was never home and forced an image on his family. He and his old man were in a much better place now, but that doesn't mean it still didn't suck.

 _I'm my own person,_ Boruto thought as he grunted, throwing a shuriken harshly at the target. "I'd like to live my own life and make my own goddamn decisions," he mumbled, throwing two at once to purposely change the trajectory of one of the projectiles, missing the bullseye by just a sliver.

He groaned, rubbing his face and looking angrily at the target. He really must be out of it, considering he missed the bullseye. At this point, Sasuke had drilled this technique into him that he could do it blindfolded (literally, he could, and hit multiple targets dead center—not that he was _bragging._ )

"What's got you in such a mood?" he heard a voice ask behind him. He didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

Boruto threw another shuriken, heaving a deep sigh. "Nothing, I'm not in a mood," he replied, reaching in his pouch to find he was out of ammunition. He turned around, "What are you doing here, Sarada?"

She frowned, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows, "You know, it's not like I train here too or anything."

He smiled passively and waved his arm at her, "Well I'll clean up and get out of you way then."

"No, stay. I could use a sparing partner," she said, walking over to help him pick up the shuriken. "Besides, I think you could too. I've never seen your throwing this off in a while," she scoffed.

"Hey, it's not like I'm an Uchiha—shuriken shit is your guys' specialty not _mine,_ " he said lamely.

Sarada gave him a dead-look, "Yes, the Uchiha do specialize in shuriken _jutsu,_ so it's a good thing you've been being trained by one for years." She gave him the shuriken she had collected, letting them fall carefully into his hand. "Or perhaps not, considering this sad display. Maybe I should tell Papa he should be a bit stricter," she teased him, a smirk finding its way to her lips.

Boruto shoved the pieces of metal back into his pouch, "Yeah, well I'd welcome that if your dad wasn't gone all the damn time," he mumbled.

However he quickly bit his tongue knowing he said the wrong thing.

"—Ah, Sarada… I didn't mean…" his incomplete apology froze on his lips, idling as he watched Sarada's gaze harden.

But instead of a threatening glare and a harsh come-back (which Boruto more than believed he deserved), she sighed, plopping herself on the ground and leaning back on her arms. "Guess we both have daddy-issues, huh?" she said, looking up at him.

"Wh-what would make you think I've got 'daddy-issues' right now?" he acted nonchalant, sitting down next to her, their spar briefly forgotten.

"Oh come on, Boruto. There's only one thing in this entire world that can have you as distracted as you are now, and that's Hokage-sama," she said, leaning towards him and tapping his head-piece with her pointer-knuckle. "When will you get it through your thick skull? I know you all too well."

 _Maybe so,_ he thought, laughing awkwardly, _but I'm not so sure this is a 'daddy-issue' this time._ "I guess you do," he said, noticing their close proximity. She moved back and leaned further down, letting herself fall onto the grass beside him.

"You know, I'm pretty content just laying here right now. Maybe I don't need to spar," she sighed. "Besides, just like I said, we know each other too well. Sometimes sparing you feels like sparing my own reflection," she looked up at him through the corner or her eyes.

Boruto acted offended, laying down beside her and putting his arms behind his head, "What are you even _talking_ about? I look _way_ cooler when I fight than you do."

"Take that back," she smacked his arm, acting offended.

"No can do, Sarada. But I guess we're lucky we're a team then, huh? The other guys never know what hits'em," he grinned.

"Probably because they weren't even hit to begin with considering your pathetic excuse for shuriken jutsu," she said, hiding her smile.

Boruto jumped up, getting into an attack position. "That's it—we're sparing. Let's go, I'm ready!" he said, bouncing on his toes.

"Getting riled up, how predictable," she mused, standing up and jumping back, getting into an attack position herself.

"Let's see how predictable you think my new improvised technique is!" he threatened playfully.

Yeah, they knew each other pretty well. They were a _team,_ after all. But Boruto would be lying if he said it didn't sometimes feel like there was something else to it.

* * *

 **Thanks for tuning in. These guys are just the greatest right now. I go through fazes with characters and fandoms, so who knows how long this'll last, but I'm enjoying while it does. This chapter was a pretty generic one. I just really enjoyed writing their characters and figuring out how I'll be writing them in the future.**

 **-LovelySheree**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back, everyone!**

* * *

Boruto was _dorky._ At least, that's what she had always thought him to be. And perhaps dorky was still the wrong word, because he wasn't very silly or lame as far as kids their age go. He was just… _Boruto._ Sarada hadn't thought much about him other than that. He was just him, in all of his geeky and bratty tendencies.

Granted, she did respect him, how could she not? Beneath the surface, Boruto was truly a kind-hearted person. He was always after the best in everything; in strangers, in friends, in family, and in himself. She firmly believed Boruto to be a _good_ person. And she always thought of him as a close ally, especially after the whole Chuunin exams fiasco.

So when Sumire said that she was _interested_ in him? It was just—just—well, she actually didn't know _what_ it was, but it didn't sit right in her stomach. But, she just let it sit there, settling in the pit of her abdomen like a rock, and just decided to ignore it. Surely she had no reason to feel uncomfortable from this. She wasn't interested in Boruto like _that_ because Boruto was _Boruto_ : bratty and childish. _Kind and considerate._ She shoved the latter thoughts down.

Liking someone had never been a major thought in her mind. She simply had friends and companions, people she trusted and some she didn't trust. But ever since Sumire said that, she couldn't help but notice a few things.

Boruto was quite popular. And not just because he was Lord Seventh, the Hero of the Leaf's son, but popular with the girls. His name would somehow always pop up in the conversations she'd overhear of girls huddled together in a tight circle, giggling and whispering. And Sarada wasn't blind. She wasn't completely ignorant to the shallow realities of attractiveness, and Boruto was sitting pretty handsomely near the top—no pun intended.

His blue eyes were striking, and his thick blond hair complimented his features all the more. He stayed on-top of fashion trends and his hygiene was surprisingly good for a boy his age. She always noticed he smelled fresh. Like a spring breeze… or a riverbed in the morning.

"You're quieter than usual," her mother said, brining Sarada out of her thoughts one evening as they ate dinner together. "Something on your mind?"

More like some _one,_ she thought, but didn't voice it. "Just tired, I guess. Konohamaru-sensei has been kicking up our training," she said, not looking up from her food.

"This wouldn't happen to be about a _boy,_ now would it?" Sakura asked, her eyes peering knowingly at her daughter. "Have you finally made some time in your busy schedule for _romance_?" she teased.

Sarada's face lit up. Whether it be in annoyance or embarrassment or both, she didn't know. " _Mama_!" she shook her hands in front of her face, dropping her utensils with a startling _clank_ on her plate.

"You know, I remember being very distracted when I was your age by a certain boy," she smiled, her eyes twinkling in remembrance and playfulness at Sarada. "Dark and mysterious, cool and collected—all the girls loved him."

"You had a crush on someone when you were my age?" she felt silly asking that question because _of course_ her mother had a crush on someone when she was a Genin. She knew her mother well enough to have assumed that.

Sakura nodded, "Of course I did. Your papa was quite the catch when I was in the academy."

"You had a crush on Papa when you were in the academy?" Sarada asked, surprised. "You've liked him for that long?"

Sakura laughed at her daughter's reaction, "Yes I have. Although, your papa was a different story. He may have been calm, cool, and collected, but he's always been a bit slower and recognizing what he feels." Sakura stood up, taking her plate with her and made her way towards the kitchen sink.

With all this boy-talk running through her brain, it wasn't entirely _her_ fault that she couldn't sleep that night. Had she not been placed on a team with Boruto, she wondered if she'd even be thinking of him now. Being on his team made her realize how much he'd grown. He'd gotten more responsible, more intentional, and began to give more effort to things. Not to mention he'd gotten a bit taller since they were first placed on a team together.

So she blames her tired state as of now on her very poor night of sleep. And in her very tired state, she asks a very stupid question.

"Boruto?" Sarada grabs her teammate's attention. They're grabbing burgers and still waiting for Mitsuki to join them at their booth.

"Hm?" he responds, taking a sip of his soda.

She almost didn't wrack up the nerve to ask, but she does. "Do you… like anyone?"

Boruto nearly chokes on his soda, setting the drink down quickly and having a coughing fit. "Wh-what? You mean like, _like-_ like, someone?" he asks, his face red from his previous lack of oxygen and what Sarada assumes to be embarrassment.

Sarada shrugs, acting nonchalant, "Yeah."

"Uhm, well…" he glances off to the side, looking at her through the corner of his eyes every few seconds. "Not really," he finally answers, picking up his drink and drinking from it, still avoiding eye-contact.

"'Not really?' That doesn't sound very convincing," she scoffs, crossing her arms and leaning back in the booth.

"Well it should!" he defended himself, "'Cause that's my answer!"

"It's a dumb one," she replies, leaning forward on the table, inching towards him. "It's not Sumire is it?"

Boruto set his drink down once more, looking at her in confusion, "Class Rep? No—and besides I told you I don't like anyone! You could ask a thousand names and it wouldn't change," he crossed his arms, huffing.

"You said 'Not really,' and that's very different," she said pointedly.

"W-well what about you, huh? Do _you_ like anyone?" Boruto decides to flip the question back around on her.

She almost immediately wears a frown. Boruto seems strangely satisfied with her tight-lipped reaction, although, if she didn't know better, she'd say he also looks slightly… nervous? "…Not really," she finally says. Did he relax just then? Or was that her imagination?

"Aha!" he points an accusing finger at her, "See, it's a valid answer!"

"I guess—"

"Sorry I'm late. Am I intruding on a date?" Mitsuki asks, suddenly appearing by them with his eyes squeezed shut by his thinly stretched smile.

"We're not on a date!" Sarada and Boruto say in unison, crossing their arms and looking away.

Mitsuki opens his eyes and looks between his two teammates. "Ah, I see," he says knowingly, taking a seat beside Boruto and opposite of Sarada.

As Boruto and Mitsuki caught up, Sarada couldn't help but wonder about what Boruto had said. She shakes her head in frustration—she shouldn't be thinking about these things! She has a dream in mind and future Hokage's surely don't have time to think of such trivial and silly things.

Things like Boruto Uzumaki.

* * *

 **I feel like I relate to Sarada's personality a _lot_ sometimes...**

 **Just another simple one to set the scene. Hope you enjoyed :)**

 **-LovelySheree**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here's another random one-shot! I really hope we get to see the OG squad back in action together in the Boruto Anime... but that's probably a while away.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It had been _years._ The last time they had all three fought together had been during the Fourth Shinobi World War and Sarada was absolutely amazed. She knew her mother was strong—she was her _mother,_ and she practically taught Sarada all she knew. Her father had always been a bit of a mystery, but she knew he was an incredibly powerful shinobi as well. After all, you'd have to be pretty damn strong if you were considered Lord Seventh's only worthy rival.

She watched in awe as they had heroically battled, every move calculated, and every effort understood by each other. They barely even needed to talk! Sarada sat on the ground, clutching her arm and applying a small amount of pressure while healing it with the little bit of chakra she had left. Boruto, meanwhile, was past-out cold on the ground below. She glared at him through her cracked glasses, looking intensely at the cut that ran across his chest.

 _"_ _He'll be fine," her mother had said when she first arrived at the scene._ _"I've stopped the bleeding, but his body is exhausted."_

Sarada blinked quickly, trying to dispel the worry that built up in her chest, making breathing even harder than it would be with her two broken ribs. "You better be okay," she hiccuped at Boruto, wincing at the effort it took to talk.

"They're pretty strong, aren't they?" Mitsuki said quietly next to Sarada, his leg extended and tightly wrapped in bandages.

Sarada looked up, watching as her parents and Lord Seventh talked amongst each other and looked over the dead-rouge's body they had defeated.

"We have a lot of work ahead of us if we aim to fill their shoes," he finished, an odd smile on his face.

Sarada nodded quietly. But how could they? They were incredible. There was her mother, Sakura Uchiha: extraordinary healer, surpassing Lady Tsunade herself, and head of the best medical center in the world. Not to mention her killer strength and combat experience. Her father, Sasuke Uchiha: last member of the legendary Uchiha clan, possessing the Rinnegan and Mangekyou Sharingan, and amazing sword skills. Finally, Lord Seventh: known as the hero of the Hidden Leaf and has the Kyuubi sealed inside of him, wielding its power as his own through his bond with the beast.

Sarada furrowed her brows, nodding to herself, "Then we've got no choice but to become even stronger," she vowed.

"Strong words," Mitsuki said to her, his smile never leaving his face. "But I must agree with you," he said, "I too must get stronger so that I can stay here."

Sarada looked at Mitsuki out of the corner of her eyes. He was an odd one for sure, and there were things he said that she nor Boruto ever questioned. He had his ways of eventually letting them in on whatever secrets were roaming around in his head so long as they gave him the time to explain himself. _Where would you need to go?_ she asked silently.

"Sarada," she heard her mother's voice call out to her. Looking up, she saw Sakura walking towards her, a concerned expression spreading across her face. "Are you alright?" she asked, kneeling beside her daughter. Sasuke and Naruto were close behind her.

Sarada winced as her mother tried to inspect the deep cut in her arm, but she pushed her mother away. "I'm fine, Mama. You should be looking at Boruto," she nodded towards her teammate lying on the ground.

Sakura switched her attention to Boruto's wound on his chest, closing her eyes in concentration and running her hands over his body with her healing chakra.

"Sakura," Naruto spoke nervously behind her, "Is he okay?"

Sakura opened her eyes as the green glow emitting from her hands vanished. "The wound was bad and it'll undoubtedly leave scarring," she said, "But I was able to stop the bleeding in time and seal up the wound. He'll need further work in the hospital, but…" she turned to Naruto, "He'll be fine."

Naruto's shoulder, before tense and rigid, relaxed as he gave a large sigh of relief. "Good," he said, smiling.

"How'd this all happen?" Sasuke asked, kneeling down next to Sakura to look at their daughter and Mitsuki.

"We were tracking down the group of ninja for our mission when we were attacked by that guy," Sarada nodded towards the dead body left on the ground. "He got the drop on me," she gestured with her wounded arm, "I barely got out of the way of a fatal blow. I should've been more careful—I should've been watching out for something like this—"

"Sarada," Sakura gently laid her hand on her daughter's cheek, holding her face. "You did fine. You can't always live your life on edge, what matters now is that you're safe," she smiled.

Sasuke gave a small nod, "Your mother's right, Sarada. What matters is that you're safe."

Sarada smiled, her eyes fogging up with tears again, and she tried to blink them away. "Aside from my arm injury, we had everything relatively under control. But then Boruto's arm started acting up," she reported, "He could barely keep up with us and all of his movements were strained."

"He must've overused the mark," Sasuke said.

Mitsuki chuckled, "He does have a habit of overextending himself in these situations."

"Sounds familiar," Sakura said flatly, looking behind her at Naruto.

Naruto crossed his arms, looking off in the distance nervously, "H-hey, I'm the Hokage now, you better speak to me politely."

Sakura and Sasuke, however, didn't seem to buy that one bit.

At fifteen years old, you think you'd be used to seeing your parents and their close friends interacting with one another. But moments like these were so few and far between that Sarada couldn't help but be extremely amused by them. She felt laughter bubble up in her chest as she listened to her parents and Lord Seventh gripe back and fourth at one another. It felt oddly familiar.

She felt something squeeze her hand and her eyes shot towards the motion. Sarada must've put her hand over Boruto's at some point, and now his fingers carefully curled between hers as his eyes slowly blinked open.

"D-did we get 'em?" he croaked out, trying to sit up.

"Baka! Lay back down, you're hurt!" Sarada pushed his body down with her free hand, her eyes lit up in concern mixed with relief.

"Ah, but I feel _fine,_ Sarada," he whined, but immediately hissed at the pain from his cut. "I-it just hurts to talk," he said under his breath, but loud enough for them to hear.

"You're lucky Lady Sakura was here to heal you, Boruto," Mitsuki piped up, looking at Boruto and smiling, "It's good to see you're awake."

"Aunt Sakura?" he asked curiously, looking to his side to see Sakura, Sasuke, and his dad all looking at him. "Eh!? Sensei and Dad are here too!?" he yelled, then coughed, then flinched. "Holy shit, my chest _hurts,_ " he hissed.

"Mitsuki sent a snake," Naruto informed, "Sasuke and Sakura were with me in my office when it arrived so we all came to check it out."

Sakura shifted towards Sarada, taking a second look at her arm. "Your cut's worrying me, Sarada. We should hurry up and get back to the village so I can treat it properly."

Boruto jerked his head towards Sarada's arm, "Sarada! You're hurt?" he asked, reaching up to carefully touch the wound on her arm.

"I'm fine, really," she said, grabbing his hand gently and laying it back on his chest, "Besides, you're one to talk."

"I should've been able to stop him," he frowned tightly, glaring at the cut on her arm.

Naruto walked closer to Boruto, grinning broadly, "You did fine, son. Don't get too upset."

Boruto looked up at his dad, his frown loosening for a moment, before he tilted his head away and made a noise of annoyance.

Sasuke stood up, activating his Rinnegan and creating a portal to the Hidden Leaf Village. "Hurry, I can only keep it open for a short amount of time," he said.

Sarada stood, helping Boruto up and letting him lean on her. Sakura helped Mitsuki up as Naruto jumped through the portal after Sasuke.

"You did everything you needed to," Sarada said quietly to Boruto as she made her way to the portal her father had opened up.

"You got hurt—"

"And so did you," she cut him off with a fierce glare, "Consider us even."

Boruto sighed, smiling weakly at her. "…Alright, even," he said, leaning over and kissing her on the forehead. "So long as you buy me a burger," he grinned.

She felt her cheeks heat up, but she ignored them. "Aren't _you_ the one who's suppose to pay for the dates?" she asked, pushing his nose to move his face back.

"Yes, but you owe me, obviously," he said dramatically while they walked through the portal.

Sarada scoffed, "More like you're broke, _obviously_ ," she mocked him playfully, leaning her head to touch his shoulder. "But, if you'd rather me pay for _your_ reason then I suppose I could," she said, squeezing his hand in hers.

They walked slowly behind the rest, and Sarada couldn't help but marvel at how strong their parents were. Sure, she wanted to become strong enough to surpass them, but she also wanted to become stronger for other reasons. She shifted her head upwards from his shoulder and looked up at him and smiled.

* * *

 **R &R,**

 **LovelySheree**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another day another update...**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

They were alone. Totally and completely alone. When originally given the mission, they thought nothing of it—they were teammates and Mitsuki was out on his own mission so Sarada and Boruto took over. They were both Chuunin, so it didn't seem like anything out of the ordinary. But then they set up camp for the night and started a small fire.

And they realized just how alone they were.

It wasn't awkward. Or perhaps it was? No, awkward was definitely not the word for it. The air was thick, yes, but with a different tension. As if something was pulling at them from the inside, forcing them to find ways to get closer.

Sarada brushed her arm against his, quietly apologizing. "Sorry, I'm a bit cold," she confessed. It was a lie and she was pretty sure Boruto knew that. It was a summer evening and they had a fire going. There was no reason for her to be cold. In fact, she wasn't; she was quite warm with whatever was making her stomach burn.

Both of their affections for each other, never spoken of, seemed to fuel their interactions tonight. Although this was nothing new, there was something different now. Perhaps it was because they knew they were completely alone and (relatively) in the middle of nowhere. The only company provided was each other and they certainly weren't complaining.

Boruto leaned forwards, taking his jacket off and turning towards her and laying it on her shoulders loosely. "Here," he said softly. She had shifted so that she was facing him and watched him play with the distance between them. Inching closer, then swaying back, then inching closer and then swaying back again. His hands seemed to freeze on her shoulders where he had rested his jacket while his eyes found hers and never left.

She swallowed. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to kiss him so badly it almost hurt. She could practically imagine what it would feel like—would it be slow and soft? Timid and unsure? Or hard and passionate, sure and confident? She frowned, concentrating on his lips. Why was this suddenly so consuming? Was it because they were so alone? Was it because Boruto seemed just as effected as she was?

Just when she thought she'd lost the nerve and was going to break their trance, Boruto caught her cheek in his hand, stopping her from moving away.

She couldn't take it.

She leaned forwards, stopping a just a hair from his lips, and inhaling shakily as she felt their breaths mingle together. They froze there for a moment before Boruto finished what she started (or did he start it? He really couldn't remember…).

Their lips met softly, their eyes fluttering shut. This was definitely a first for both of them—they had no idea what they were doing, only that it felt like they both wanted to do it. But he loved it. Her lips were soft and her nose brushed up against his, making him want to lean in _further_ and _further._ But it hadn't lasted more than a few seconds before Boruto pulled away, fearing he was already too far out of his league with this single kiss. However, before he could even open his eyes—before he could even _try_ to ignore the longing that was pooling in his chest—he felt Sarada reach up and cup his face with both hands, leaning forwards so that her body pressed softly against his as she kissed him again.

This time it was different. It was longer and there was just more to it. She had parted her lips to trap his bottom lip as she sighed. And _oh that sigh,_ Boruto would never get tired of hearing that; it was a soft as a baby's breath and as refreshing as morning air. He followed suit, leaning forwards and almost knocking his teeth against hers and he heard her almost squeak. He stopped, scared he may have done something wrong, but then he could _feel_ her smiling against his lips.

He leaned further as she leaned back, and soon they found themselves laying on the ground with him over her, still kissing, and he once again remember just how _alone_ they were. He moved to deepen the kiss, but he felt her push up on his chest and he instantly backed off. He opened his eyes and tried to catch his breath, looking at her through half lidded eyes as she did the same.

She smiled softly, letting her head fall into the crook of his neck. "Sorry," she said airily, a voice that made Boruto want to turn into a puddle. "I need to catch my breath," she finished.

She could feel him nod against her head and then feel his weight shift so that he was leaning up next to her instead of hovering over. Her head moved from his neck to fall and rest on his chest and she listened to his heartbeat.

"Was that… okay?" he asked, shifting awkwardly.

Sarada felt her cheeks light up in a blush, "I mean, I haven't really kissed anyone before so I don't have anything to compare it to but—"

"No, not the kiss-ttebasa!" he felt his heart rate speed up and he was sure she could hear it. "W-well, _yes,_ the kiss but not _how_ the kiss was—" he stopped himself, running a flustered hand down his face and heaving out a long sigh. " _Should_ that have happened," he corrected himself, but immediately realized how bad that may have sounded. "Not that I didn't _want_ it to—"

"Boruto," Sarada leaned up, turning to face him. She stopped for a moment, gathering her courage, before speaking her mind. "I like you."

Boruto's eyes widen, his lips parting, "Oh… okay," was all he said, looking at her in a strange expression of amazement. That is, before he realized he was missing a very pivotal part of what he _needed_ to say. "I like you, too," he finished quickly, "A… a lot."

She furrowed her brows at him reaching up and touching his face, "I've never seen you so embarrassed before," she mused.

"I'm not good at talking about my feelings, alright!?" he looked away, tearing away from her hand. His face lit up in a mixture of flustered feelings.

She smiled fondly, reaching out and pulling his face back to look at her. "Neither am I," she admitted, leaning down tentatively and kissing him softly. It was a gesture that was so incredibly new, but one she wanted to get used to. She pulled away, a smirk making its way onto her face, "Maybe we'll be better at showing it."

* * *

 **This one doesn't have much plot, but ya'll wouldn't be reading a series of one-shots for plots, now would you? If you were... then I hope you enjoyed anyway!**

 **R &R,**

 **LovelySheree**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey-o, it finally got updated! Sorry for the lag... I've not been writing much at _all._**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Sarada and Boruto walked side by side through the streets of the Leaf Village, simply enjoying the pleasant breeze and each other's presence. As they walked, she looked up at the Hokage mountain to see her face dramatically staring back. She found it strange to see her face on the side of the mountain—that was one thing of being Hokage that she didn't necessarily enjoy. She felt Boruto reach for her hand, gently intertwining their fingers together. She smiled up at him, not minding the display of affection at the moment.

Yes, she was Hokage (the youngest there's ever been, mind you.) And yes, she was an extremely powerful kunochi; however, she knew she didn't make it here alone. She knew that _very_ well. Although she had many people to thank for her position, there was one in specific that she was especially thankful for. In fact, every time she glanced up at the Hokage mountain, she half-expected to see his face there beside her's, confident grin and all.

So _yes,_ she was Hokage, and _yes,_ she was extremely powerful by herself, but he was always supporting her along the way. So it was always both of them; always Sarada and Boruto.

She had asked her father if he and Lord Seventh were similar in their youth and if they had always been a good team. Granted, she knew of her papa's dark past, she understood that he wasn't in the leaf for much of his childhood, but considering how hard Lord Seventh had fought to get him back, she couldn't help but wonder if they had been similar to herself and Boruto.

"It was different," Sasuke simply said when she asked. She pushed him for more and he sighed. "That idiot Naruto and I were constantly competing—he was always such a looser but he still wanted to beat me. He and I were rivals—I'd argue we still are—so we didn't grow up being buddies and we hated to help each other out. It drove your mother crazy," he said.

Sarada couldn't help but find the image of her mother scolding both her papa and Lord Seventh slightly amusing. "Boruto and I compete a lot too, Papa," Sarada countered. And it was true. She and Boruto were always finding ways to playfully (or not so playfully) jab at each other and start up some friendly competition. Mitsuki sometimes tried to play mediator, but typically just found it amusing.

Sasuke closed his eyes as if recalling an event Sarada knew not of. "It was different," he repeated himself and she decided not to push any further.

And perhaps he was right, because even though Sarada grew up hearing grand stories about the old Team 7 or Team Kakashi, it was never about her father and Lord Seventh's _teamwork._ Yet, with Boruto and herself, there was a _lot_ of talk and exaggeration about how amazing they were together—platonically—on a teamwork scale. Even before they were married, before they were _dating,_ people talked about them as a single unit, it seemed.

She remembered what Mitsuki had told her after she and Boruto had been dating a few months. "It's amazing how you two work together," he smiled at her, "I've never seen two people fight together and be just as focused on each other as they are on their enemy." He smiled mischievously at her blush and continued, "It allows for some incredible teamwork."

After they were married and before she became Hokage, it was fairly often that they'd go out on double missions together. Mitsuki was busy with his own personal training so he typically never tried to tag along.

When Boruto had asked if it was because Mitsuki was worried of becoming a third wheel, Mitsuki shook his head, saying he had gotten used to that long ago. "Not that I mind," he added playfully.

Though, together, they were typically a bit overkill, they enjoyed the opportunities to go on missions together. It allowed them to escape the busy day-to-day of the village and still get paid. It was one mission in particular, however, that Boruto and Sarada realized they had somehow made a name for themselves.

They had gone to a small village just on the outskirts of the Leaf's territory to check on a lead on a new gang that had been surfacing. Because Naruto had no information on the gang other than a few attacks on a few small villages (including the one they were at), he decided to send Sarada to scope it out and measure how big of a threat it'd be. "It'll be good Hokage-practice," he said with a grin. And of course, Boruto had asked to tag along.

They walked up to the village's gate and the man on guard opened it upon seeing their Hitai-ate with the Leaf's symbol. The guard at the gate seemed to give them a double take as they walked through, but Boruto and Sarada had brushed it off.

Perhaps that had been a mistake. They should have taken it as a warning.

One of the most important aspects of being a Ninja is stealth. It's keeping a low profile. The ability to blend in is absolutely necessary, _especially_ when scouting out for enemy rouge ninjas. However, the moment they took a few steps into the town, they noticed the whispers, they saw a few kids pulling out their cellphone cameras, and they realized the potential threat.

They would _not_ be able to blend in, anymore. The enemy would get word that Konoha nin were here and they'd get word _fast._

Boruto leaned over to Sarada and made a noise of annoyance. "I truly hate technology."

Sarada would have laugh given different circumstances considering how much Boruto had used to _love_ technology. But after the Chuunin exams and his intense training with her father, Boruto had grown quite the distaste for it.

"Do you think this'll compromise the mission?" she asked, becoming quickly uncomfortable by all the stares.

Boruto grew quiet for a moment, then let out a long sigh, "Shit. There's no chance—we either have to move _incredible_ quickly or…" he fell silent in thought, "You could put them in one massive genjutsu with your Sharinagn and make them think this _never_ happened."

Sarada scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous, baka. Hokage-sama is entrusting me to represent the leaf village, I can't just put innocent citizens under a genjutsu!" she hissed.

"But are they even _innocent_ at this point?" Boruto asked. Just as he was about to follow up with another snide comment, a young boy came skipping up to Boruto with a big smile. "You're Boruto Uzumaki, right?" he asked.

Boruto tried his best to plaster a smile on his face, "T-that's me," he visibly cringed.

"Can you sign this card? You're one of my heros!" the kid grinned, "I've always wanted to be a ninja!"

Sarada watched as a switch seemed to flip somewhere inside Boruto and he almost melted to the floor. He puffed up his chest and crossed his arms, "Of course! And I'll have you know that I _very rarely_ sign these things, but since you seem like such a nice fella…" As he leaned down to take the card and pen from the boy, Sarada watched in amusement as the boy kept side-glancing at her and then looking down to his feet, suddenly flustered.

"Here," Boruto gave it back, revealing a sloppy signature.

"Awesome!" the boy gleamed down at the card and ran off.

Sarada gave Boruto the most unamused face when he turned to her.

"W-what?" he said sheepishly.

"What was that about these villagers _not_ being innocent? Or have you changed your mind after a that kid handed you a card from one of your favorite childhood obsessions with your face on it?" she raised a single brow.

"Uhm… You know—you're right—we should probably stick to just going quickly! That's safer," he nodded to himself.

Long story short, they weren't quick enough and the mission was compromised.

After embarrassingly explaining the situation to Naruto, they both headed back to their home in the Uchiha compound. Boruto fell onto their couch and heaved out a large sigh. "Damn," he scrunched his nose up, "I honestly didn't expect that. I've not had any issue with my missions before like this." He looked up Sarada as she took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of he nose in frustration. "I guess you're probably used to it, huh? Being the future Hokage and all."

She shook her head, "No this hasn't happened to me, either. I assumed it was because of that stupid card game or whatever," she looked at him in surprise, setting her glasses down. "I expected _you_ to be used to it. I mean, the kid ran up and asked you to sign the card."

Boruto sat up and scratched his head in thought, "What the hell? No way, that never has happened to me." He squinted and pursed his lips, an expression she found the Homage wearing often when they were in their meetings and he had to think. She sighed and sat down next to him on the couch, "They must've just been a weird village. Who knows," she decided.

However, in the back of her mind, she wondered if it was because they had been together—perhaps it had been the combination—a joint accidental mishap.

"We might need to use disguises next time we go on a mission together," Boruto suggested, looking sideways at her.

"That'd be nice," she hummed, smirking as she leaned onto his arm, "It'll give me a break from seeing your face."

"H-hey! I've got a _fine_ face, thank you very _much—_ " but he was silenced by a kiss as Sarada held his face and laughed softly against his lips.

And so here she was, walking down the road, watching villagers peacefully go about their day, and she couldn't help but be thankful.

The way she saw it, Sarada wouldn't be who she is today without the help of her blonde compadre. Boruto had changed her—for better or for worse—and she had done the same. She looked away from the Hokage faces and back at her husband, "Thank you," she said.

"Hm?" Boruto looked down at her in confusion.

"Oh, nothing," she grinned, looking away.

"Hey, what's the mysterious attitude for, hm?" he poked her shoulder but she just laughed and changed the subject.

"Isn't it a beautiful day?" she asked, ignoring Boruto's annoyed protests.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed, and please feel free to leave a review/request!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This was originally part of a longer one-shot I had planned, but I enjoyed this scene on it's own, so I figured I'd publish it.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

They sat on the Hokage mountain, each simply enjoying the silence of night and the coolness of the subtle breeze. These were moments Sarada always loved.

"Sarada…" he broke her away from her thoughts and she turned to look at him

"Hm?" she hummed.

"You're serious about becoming the Hokage, right? I mean, is it more than just a dream to you?" Boruto asked, looking at her with a seriousness she didn't understand.

"Of course," she said with a small frown, "Being Hokage isn't just a dream, it's my goal." Why was he asking this?

He shifted, turning his face away from her and focusing somewhere far off in the distance, somewhere she knew she'd never find—even with her Sharingan. "Well… I want you to know, that I'm serious too. Being your protecter, your right-hand-man. That's my _goal_ ," he said, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath.

Sarada watched him from the corner of her eye. She knew her cheeks were flushed a bright shade of pink and she couldn't stop her hands from fidgeting. This wasn't the first time they'd talked about this, but it was always so vague and quick and… rather _simple_. But this felt different, he seemed so sincere.

"Now that we're all officially Chuunin, I think it's only fitting I start taking real steps towards that goal." He looked at her and smiled, "So I'm going to travel and train, adventure around and learn all there is this world has to offer me. Just like your dad."

She could feel her heart begin to race as he reached up and untied his Hitai-ate. He took his off his forehead as his blond hair fell messily onto his forehead. "This…this was something I didn't deserve. It was something I had to earn back—I understand that now," he said softly. He gripped it tightly as a steely resolution hardened his eyes, "And _you_ , Sarada, are someone I don't deserve. As I am now, I'm no where near worthy of being your right-hand-man. But when I return, I hope I'll be a few steps closer," he told her, letting his glance slide from his head-piece to the Kunoichi by his side.

Not worthy? What was he babbling about? "Boruto, you're plenty worthy—"

"I'm not," he stopped her, giving her his Hitai-ate and enclosing her fingers gently around it with his hand. "But that's why I've gotta do this. I need to get stronger, I need to know more. Then when I'm back, I'll be ready. I'll be your protector, at your side, and help you achieve your goal."

She sat in silence, scared that her lungs would betray her and words wouldn't form themselves correctly, as he stood up and held out his hand to her. She grabbed it and was brought to her feet.

"So I hope you're serious about this," he said, "Because I won't be much if your not gonna be Hokage."

She flickered her gaze between his blue eyes, her mouth slightly parted in an attempt to speak. "I-…" she cleared her throat, "You shouldn't have your goal be entirely reliant on my becoming Hokage. What if I change my mind?"

He grinned, "Well I suppose I'll help out and be an extra set of eyes and ears for any future Hokage," he admitted, "After all, I aim to be a true Shinobi. But…" his grin fell into a small smile, one that barely reached his eyes, "Then only half my goal would be achieved."

She frowned in confusion, "Half your goal—?"

"But that doesn't matter because you said it yourself! You're serious about this—no take-backs!" he said, poking her shoulder and crossing his arms. "So save that for me when I return," he said, nodding to the headband she held.

She had almost forgotten she was holding it.

"If you think I'm deserving of it, that is," he clarified.

She held it tightly, letting her hand fall to her side. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow. I'm meeting your dad on the skirts of Konoha and beginning my training," he said. There was a beat of silence before he suddenly jolted in surprise and nearly fell off the Hokage mount where they had been sitting. "Oh no! And I totally forgot to pack! Dammit, now I'm not gonna get enough sleep!" he ran his hands down his face and groaned.

Sarada's face fell in stoic surprise, "You haven't even started packing?" He peeked at her through his fingers giving no audible answer. She leaned towards him, crossing her arms, "Jeez, Boruto. You've sure got a long way to go if you plan on being my right-hand-man."

" _Sarada_ ," he whined, letting his hands fall from his face.

"Baka," she said softly, a smile slowly gracing her lips. She reached over and tapped his forehead with her pointer and middle finger, "Until next time, then."

Boruto stood up straighter, rubbing his forehead in mind confusion, "Yeah… Until next time." They stared at each other for longer than usual. There were words between them that they could never speak. Not now, at least.

"You better start packing, then," she reminded him, finally, breaking the silence.

He jumped again, looking panicked. "Oh right! Yeah—uh, I guess I should get going then," he said, edging towards the drop-off of the mountain.

"You probably should," she said, watching as he turned back around one last time to wave and grin at her.

"I'll be back," he vowed.

She nodded, "You better."

He jumped down to the city below and she couldn't help her heart from tightening in her chest. She held his Hitai-ate in her hand and brought it close to her chest. If only he knew she would've given it back to him now.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, everyone! Be sure to follow me for more one-shots like these in the future.**

 **-LovelySheree**


End file.
